Wanna be adored
by darlaevans
Summary: [HPDM] Harry a vaincu Voldemort et a ainsi mit fin à la guerre , replié sur luimême , il est devenu un un célèbre écrivain cynique , Il n’a plus aucun espoir d’être heureux.Pourtant sa vie va changer lorsqu’il va revoir Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteuzes: _**Darla et Sélène

**_Rating:_** R ,M (les enfant au dodo !)

**_Genre:_**OOC, Romance , Darkfic (non mais pas trop !) et humour bien sur !

**_Pairing:_** hou la la, TOP SECRET, mais vous pouvez le deviner trééééééés facilement

**_ndS:_** Hi hi hi, je suis contente parce que c'est notre première fic' à toutes les deux et moi ma première tout court!

Alors on espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer(mais pas trop quand même)tant que c'est constructif!

So, bonne lecture!

**_ndD:_** mise au point sur certain truc , Notre Harry va peut-être ressemble à un beau blond , écrivain aussi et sex symbol de gravitation ,les connaisseur auront reconnu Yuki eiri ! Bien sur c'est pas completement le même mais j'ai pensé à lui en écrivant ( et pas qu'en écrivant …ll) et Pour Draco bah ça c'est surtout sélène qui s'en occupe :p…

**_Resumé :_** Post Poudlard , Harry a vaincu Voldemort et a ainsi mit fin à la guerre , Taciturne , replié sur lui-même , il est devenu un un célèbre écrivain aigri et cynique , Il n'a plus aucun espoir d'être heureux.Pourtant sa vie va changer lorsqu'il va rencontrer un joli blond décidé de se mêler à sa vie……. **attention yaoi alors vous êtes prévenu ! **

**Petites indications:**

_°bla bla bla°_:pensées

"bla bla bla":paroles

**_En fait changement de projet Solene a abandonné la fic (mechante mechante solene) enfin elle a pas abandonné elle n'est plus inspiré..Et pui s vu que c'est moi qui est tout imposé c'st peutêtre normal je suis tyranique :p entout cas je spère qu'elle a reçu mo mail et si elle lit ces ligne je voudrai lui dire que je dedicace la fic entièrement à elle !_**

_**Demain c'est aujourd'hui en pire...**_

_**Prologue**_

_**POV de Harry:**_

_°Mon éditeur trouve que c'est peut-être trop déprimant pour la clientèle.Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que je m'en fiche de sa clientèle!°_

Un jeune homme brun faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce , il prit une cigarette.

_°Merde c'est la dernière, il faut que je pense à en racheter.°_

Depuis la fin de la guerre , c'était la seule chose qui permettait au grand Harry Potter de tenir le coup. Ca... et l'alcool. En effet, la guerre fut longue et pénible.

_°8 ans... 8 ans à s'entretuer ...Le Bien contre le Mal ...Aurors contre Mangemorts...Harry Potter contre Voldemort, si seulement cela se résumait à ça , les gens sont tellement bêtes parfois.°_

Il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes , dont 2 qui l'avaient meurtri à jamais

°_Ron ,Hermione.. pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé? Ah, il est bien beau le célèbre trio, réduit à un simple monologue de ma personne .On se croyait invincible, hein? On avait 17 ans et on avait rencontré Voldemort 6 fois : que pouvait-il nous arriver maintenant qu'on était adultes? Ce serait un jeu d'enfant! En fait on avait raison, c'était un jeu d'enfants: de l'enfant Tom Riddle, abandonné par son père, et,de l'enfant Harry Potter, orphelin qui vécut ses 11 premières années dans un placard.°_

Le jeune Homme s'assit à la fenêtre submergé par les souvenirs.Il lui semblait parfois que le vainqueur n'était pas vraiment lui mais Voldemort , il avait réussi à lui pourrir la vie... même après sa mort. Il se mit en face de son ordinateur bien décidé à commencer un nouveau roman: ça commençait toujours comme ça, il ressassait,ça l'inspirait ...et les gens aimaient

° _Que des cons!°_

Des milliers d'abrutis vivants leur vies égoïstes.Oh ! Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres survivants, mais les pertes étaient trop grandes, alors, pour ne pas réveiller les mauvais souvenirs , Harry avait décidé de couper les ponts avec tout le monde.

On sonna à la porte, Harry pesta. Avec tout le monde? Non, il restait Blaise Zabini, illustre espion de la guerre, qui se tenait, en ce moment, en face de lui.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " demanda Harry, d'un ton des plus polis.Toujours aller à l'essentiel , le verbiage inutile l'irritait au plus haut point.

" Je t'ai ramené du thé " dit Blaise, avec un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton agressif de Harry.

Harry s'effaça afin de laisser Blaise rentrer.

" Quel bordel! P'tain, Harry c'est un vrai foutoir ici tu pourrais pas faire un effort ?" Continua Blaise d'un ton quelque peu irrité.

Aucune réponse.Blaise avait l'habitude de ses silences, mais ça le chagrinait toujours autant de voir Harry aussi renfermé sur lui-même.Il est vrai que la mort de Granger et Weasley l'avait beaucoup choqué, comme tout le monde, mais ce que _tout le monde ignore_, c'est qu'eux et Harry avaient un lien magique trés puissant qui permettait de conserver la santé mentale du survivant.

Il était désespéré de voir **Son** Harry sourire un jour. Oui, il avait bien dit **Son **Harry, comment lui résister? Avec ses méches noires en bataille, ses yeux verts, son corps d'athlète et cette aura de mystère, qui ne faisait que lui rajouter encore plus de charme.On ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, le Survivant était devenu plus que séduisant et personne ne s'y trompait, surtout pas ses fans,masculins comme féminins!

"Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi au défilé d'un ancien ami, ce soir. Parce que j'ai 2 invitations et que ce serait bête de venir seul, tu comprends, question de fierté" dit Blaise, l'air de rien

" ouais, on va dire ça...enfin, j'accepte. De toute façon, j'ai plus de cigarettes! " lui répondit Harry, d'un air tréééééééééééééés intéréssé

Blaise soupira. Encore une mauvaise habitude post guerre, la cigarette, la boisson...lorsque Blaise le lui reprochait, Harry se contentait de lui rappeler qu'il était le survivant et donc qu'il était **_invincible_**! Mais il préféra couper court à ses pensées qui le démoralisaient plus qu'autre chose, pour faire une activité autrement plus intéressante: regarder l'homme qui allait l'accompagner durant toute la soirée .Mais ce dernier avait repéré ses regards pas très discrets et lui dit:

" Pitié arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit ". Le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire en coin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**POV de Blaise:**_

" Harry, tu pourrais pas, juste une fois, essayer de ne **pas** tuer les protagonistes de ton livres.Parce qu'à force on va croire que t'as des pulsions suicidaires! " blagua, maladroitement, Blaise.

Il était en train de conduire et écoutait Harry parler de son livre et de son "_putain"_ d'éditeur .Il était rare de l'entendre parler autant à propos d'autre chose que son dernier livre.On voyait bien que la seul étincelle de passion qui lui restait il l'investissait dans son œuvre. Harry avait beaucoup de talent pour l'écriture, c'était indéniable, mais Blaise soupçonnait les gens d'acheter ses livres parce qu'ils étaient écrits par _Harry Potter_, même son ami n'était pas dupe, mais,malgré tout, il n'avait jamais voulu changer de nom... depuis la guerre il haïssait le mensonge, sous toutes ses formes.

" La vie n'est pas rose , je ne vais quand même pas écrire des romans à l'eau de rose à la con ? quoique les gens sont tellement idiots qu'ils en aimerait d'autant plus mes livres "

Encore une des nombreuses choses en quoi Harry avait changé. °_St Potter est bien loin° _Harry méprisait tout le monde et ne croyait plus en rien, l'espoir qu'il incarnait était bel et bien mort, parfois il se demandait si c'était bien **le** _Harry Potter _de Poudlard , le gryffondor sauveur de l'humanité et chouchou de Dumbledore.

°_J'en connais un qui va être très surpris°(ndD : imaginons que c'étais une fille bah on aurais dit « une qui va être surpir**se** »)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**POV de Draco:**_

" Quoi! mais c'est quoi ça? » cria un jeune homme blond, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-« Du rose ? » dit, timidement la jeune fille.

-« oui, du rose! Mais la matière! »

« coton "

_Et paf!_

La jeune fille se prit la chemise en pleine poire. On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy! Il avait demandé de la soie bon sang! Pas du _coton_. "Et le rose?"direz-vous.Eh bien sachez qu'un Malfoy est bien assez viril pour porter du Rose sans avoir l'air d'une folle, ok? En plus ce n'est pas le _rose fushia _de la cage au folle(ndS:encore heureux!), mais un rose pâle des plus distingué.

Draco tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

°_Quel bandes d'incapables!° _

Draco avait fui la guerre, il ne voyait aucun choix favorable pour lui: a) devenir le toutou de Voldemort

b) devenir le toutou de Dumbledore

c'était _kif kif bourrico la charrue_! Certes les idéaux différaient, mais le principe était le même: risquer sa vie bêtement pour une cause qui nous dépasse.Il avait donc décidé d'aller là où on n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille Malfoy: les Etats-Unis. Son père avait toujours pensé que c'était de loin les moldus qu'il détestait le plus et n'avait donc pas jugé bon de se poser, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, sur le sol américain.

°_Tant mieux°_.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de trouver sa voie: la mode! Moquez vous si vous voulez mais Draco avait toujours eu un sens inné pour s'habiller, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il devint styliste.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était son premier défilé à Londres.Il devait donc, être parfait!Et c'était pas avec une chemise en _coton _qu'il le serait!

" Monsieur , la voilà ! hurla la jeune fille à l'autre bout du couloir

« Pas trop tôt » marmonna Draco

Il se demandait ce que tout le monde était devenu. Il avait envoyé des invitations à tous les serpentards qui n'étaient pas à Azkaban. Il espérait pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'actualité du monde sorcier, il avait été trop occupé avec ses défilés!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_POV de Harry:_**

A peine Harry sortit de la voiture que, _hop,_ tout le monde lui avait sauté dessus, c'était définitivement l'aspect de la célébrité le moins aimé par Harry Potter. En aimait-il seulement un?

" Putain, ils font chier!" pesta-t-il sous le regard amusé de Blaise " Aide moi toi au lieu de rire comme un crétin! "

Blaise s'exécuta .°_Comment ne pas obéir à des ordres aussi gentiment donnés?°_

Ils luttèrent encore un moment pour trouver des places, toujours à cause de Harry, il se trouvèrent ,enfin, deux places au premier rang. Blaise prit la main de Harry et le guida. Il pensa qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la lâcher mais il écarta vite cette idée, Harry lui jetterai un impardonnable, et il tenait à sa vie mine de rien!

" Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir! " grogna Harry en regardant les gens qui se retournait pour voir le _Survivant_

Blaise ne pût s'empêcher de sourire .

" Arrête de te plaindre beau brun " lui dit-il, se recevant, au passage, un _regard-de-le-mort-qui-tue._

Le défilé commença

Harry bailla ostensiblement devant les quelques mannequins essayant d'attirer son regard. Heureusement la fin était proche.

La mariée prit le micro:

" Et maintenant veuillez applaudir la personne sans qui se défilé n'existerait pas ...Draco Malfoy! "

Et tout le monde se leva et applaudit généreusement.

Tout le monde... à part un jeune homme brun qui semblait pétrifié.Il l'avait cru mort, mais il était bien là, resplendissant dans son costume bleu... et il souriait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco lui fit un p'tit clin d'œil avant de regarder la personne à côté et de lui faire signe de venir. Blaise qui n'avait rien raté de la réaction de Harry et de celle de Draco décida d'aller à la rencontre de se dernier.

" Draco " cria Blaise en lui sautant au coup " comment vas? Les vêtements sont tout simplement magnifiques! Surtout ce mélange du bleu, du rose et du blanc. Avec les petits papillons et les fleurs, ajouta-t-il des étincelles pleins les yeux.

« Merci, j'avoue que celle là... j'en suis fier! » répondit Draco « et vous qu'en pensez vous ? »ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry

« Ce ne sont que des bouts de chiffons, plus ou moins décorés mais ça reste des bouts de chiffons " se contenta de dire Harry

- Draco tu ne le reconnais pas ? "

Ce dernier trop abasourdi par la réponse du brun vit enfin la fameuse cicatrice. Et là, le vide se fit dans son esprit, ses neurones furent déconnectés.

" P P..Potter " bégaya-t-il

°_j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à Harry Potter, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à St-Potter! Une corde, vite! Bon, c'est pas la peine de paniquer, y a qu'à dire que je l'avais pas reconnu! Oui, c'est ça, je l'ai pas reconnu, c'est qu'il a changé le bougre et pas en mal...Euh...je m'égare, et en plus je dois vraiment avoir une tête de con, là! Allez on se reprend!° _

" Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? demanda poliment Draco

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse, répondit il dédaigneusement. _° bon, au moins il a pas changé toujours aussi aimable! On va lui montrer que moi non plus j'ai pas changé!°_

- Et sinon, la sang-de-bourbe et la belette,niveau gosses, ils en sont à combien?10 ou 15?"

Et là Harry le fixa avec tant de haine que Draco se demanda s'il devait prendre 5 gardes du corps ou 10.certes, il avait l'habitude que Potter le regarde avec haine mais là...

"Je vais dans la voiture " Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il les planta là.

"Ben, niveau répartie je m'attendais à mieux, surtout venant de sa part! Il est malade ou quoi?

- Fais pas attention, Harry a drôlement changé après la guerre...

- Harry? Blaise toi et lui vous êtes pas ensemble par hasard? le coupa Draco

- Non, bien sûr que non,une ombre voila ses yeux(). On est très bons amis... tu sais Weasley et Granger...euh...ils sont... morts.Et après leurs morts, il s'est renfermé sur lui même, il ne veut plus parler à personne, en tout cas à aucun griffondor...»

« Weasley et Granger sont morts ! » s'étrangla Draco

Ce n'était pas possible.Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours cru qu'ils survivraient, en tout cas, qu'ils avaient plus de chance de survivre que Potter lui-même.

Lui-même devait penser ça.

Draco n'avait pas reconnu Potter non seulement à cause de son évolution physique mais aussi à ses yeux... des yeux froids et sans vie et à cette aura puissante qu'il dégageait.

Il pensa alors que bien des choses avaient changées depuis son départ .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était dans la voiture, en train de chantonner la chanson qui passait à la radio, les yeux dans le vague

_I don't have to sell my soul , he's already in me_

_I don't need to sell my soul ,He's already in me_

I wanna be adored  
I wanna be adored

_(Je ne peux pas vendre mon âme, il est déjà en moi)_

_(Je n'ai pas besoin de vendre mon âme, il est déjà en moi)_

_(je veux être adoré)_

HH

Aimé ou pas ? Pour me dire laissez moi une review , j'en lis avec plaisir ! A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteuzes: _**Darla et Sélène

**_Rating:_** R ,M (les enfant au dodo !)

**_Genre:_**OOC, Romance , et humour bien sur !

**_Pairing:_** HPDM

**Petites indications:**

_°bla bla bla°_:pensées

"bla bla bla":paroles

**_(ndS :blabla) :_**quand Sélène se tape l'incruste

**_(ndD :blabla) :_**quand Darla se tape l'incruste

_**D'abord les RARs**_

Yué : Je suis contente que tu aie aimée ! et oui les review ça fait hyper plaisir et la tienne m'as beaucoup

plut :p Bisou !

Kaori black : je suis ravie que tu aime voilà al suite ..bise

Mely : Merci pour ta review , à al prochaine et bonne lecture !

Lolie : Otn encouragement à marché ! je me suis plus rapidement activée merci de me lire Bise

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Visites…**_

_°P'tin je suis trop con! Je l'ai pas vu depuis des années, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de l'insulter! Encore si c'était lui que j'avais insulté, mais non! Fallait que j'aille là où ça fait mal, donc Granger et Weasel! Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont plus de notre monde!°_

Un jeune homme blond, s'amusait, apparemment, à tracer des sillons dans sa moquette blanche. Du moins c'est ce qu'aurait cru tout observateur inattentif, en le voyant faire des allers-retours d'un pas colérique. Mais, un observateur attentif, lui, se serait dit que la personne qui faisait ces allers-retours n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy, et que l'héritier de la dynastie des Malfoys ne pouvait tracer des sillons dans la moquette d'une des suites de la _Licorne Immaculée. _Il avait bien trop de classe pour ça**_ (ndS:c'est l'hôtel-restaurant sorcier le plus luxueux d'Angleterre, pour les ignorants!C'est moi qui l'ai inventé?Ah bon? Oh je savais pas du tout)_**.

°Oh et puis, il l'a cherché! "des bouts de chiffons" j'lui en foutrai moi des bouts de chiffons!° s'écria t'il.Il est clair que Harry Potter l'avait encore une fois chamboulé.

Soudain à bout de force il s'assit sur le canapé, il se mit à chanter des paroles mystérieuses:

"Harry give me just a chance

Let's go out and dance

We can get into the groove

I can watch move"

Là, Draco se dit que cette chanson avait un fort pouvoir euphorisant sur son moral.

Sur cette pensée Draco se jeta sur son portable, et coupa la chanson en décrochant:

"Oui, allo?

« Bonjour M.Malfoy,c'est mlle Brown »

« Oui, et puis je savoir pourquoi vous me déranger Mlle Brown? demanda t'il en accentuant le nom »

« Il est 15h30 et Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des problèmes de...euh...d'orientation »

« Non bien sur que non..Attendez pourquoi? Et puis, d'abord, c'est quoi ces questions? Est-ce que je vous appelle pour vous demander si vous êtes allée aux toilettes ce matin? Et comment vous avez eu mon numéro? Oubliez, je m'en fous! Au revoir! »

«

°_Non mais c'est fou! De plus en plus tarés les gens de nos jours! Ah, on reconnait les anciens grifffondors! Toujours en train de m'énerver! Ils sont nés pour ça ou quoi ?°_

Il alla se chercher un Coca-cola light dans le mini-bar en pensant que c'était sûrement pour pouvoir entendre sa voix mélodieuse qu'elle l'avait appelé, malheureusement pour elle, c'est une griffondor et il est bien connu que les griffondors agissent d'abord et réfléchissent aprés, donc elle s'étaient retrouvée comme la conne qu'elle était.

Draco était content de son raisonnement, et pendant qu'il se disait qu'il était vraiment le plus fort , le plus intelligent et le plus beau, il tourna la tête pour voir que cette cruche osait le rappeler.

"Oh, elle va pas me faire chier longtemps,elle" marmonna-t-il en allant chercher son portable

"Quoi, encore? » dit il d'un air qui vous ôtes l'envie de l'appeler

« Oui, je suis allée aux toilettes ce matin, et pour votre information votre numéro c'est vous qui l'avez donné à ma secrétaire, hier! Et je vous ferai remarquez que ça fait une demi heure que je vous attend, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé si vous aviez des problèmes d'orientation, mais apparemment, ce sont plutôt des problèmes de mémoires que vous avez!

-Oh! C'est vrai, l'agent immobilier ! _Et comme par hasard mon agent est brown je dois être maudis _ Merde! Je suis désolé mais j'avais complètement oublié

-oui, ça je l'avais remarqué!

-Attendez, j'arrive d'ici 5 minutes le temps de m'habiller et de transplaner

-Bien, à tout de suite alors!"

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy se senti _con_!

Il alla dans la partie "chambre" de sa suite et s'habilla avec son pantalon à pince noir avec une chemise blanche et sa veste noire.

°_Sobre, mais classe. Parfait!°_

_Et il transplana à Godric's Hollow._

''

2 secondes plus tard, il se trouvait devant un immeuble blanc, ou qui avait du être blanc à une autre époque…

°_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh, putain, elle a du me donner une fausse adresse…ou alors je me suis planté !_

…

…

…

…

…

_Non, je suis pas si con !_

…

…

…

…

_Elle a du se tromper!_

…

…

…

…

_Tiens! Elle arrive! Je savais bien que j'étais pas si con_!_**(ndS : ouais mais t'as quand même bien hésité, Drake. " Drake " :M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !… …je préfère Dray.(oui oui, je vous laisse continuer à lire)**)°_

En effet, une jeune femme blonde de son âge se dirigeait vers lui, d'un pas énervé.

« Non, mais vous vous foutez d'ma gueule? Vous avez cru quoi ? Vous savez ce qu'est la famille Malfoy ? Moi, tout ce que je vais vous dire, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas une famille de clochard! Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? » cria-t-il en lui montrant l'immeuble délabré

« Vous avez fini ? » _fils à papa rajouta t elle mentalement_

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il, n'y comprenant plus rien et se disant qu'elle devait avoir décidé de se payer sa tête, cette gryffondor. Bien sûr, ses joues étaient joliment colorées ! »

« Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez fini de me crier dessus. Ca ne doit pas être votre journée ! »

« Non, en effet mais vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions, il me semble… »

« Oui, vous avez raison! Alors… non, je ne me fous pas de votre gueule et je sais que votre famille n'est pas une famille de clochard. Ensuite, " ça " c'est peut-être votre prochain immeuble. »

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez pas compris ? Certes, je vous ai dit que je cherchait un endroit où l'on ne puisse pas me trouver facilement, mais de là à me mettre dans un squat, y a des limites! »

« Alors, M.Malfoy, je vais vous inviter à rentrer dans ce "squat", pour que vous arrêtiez de me crier dessus à tout bout de champ! »

Draco se retint de répliquer, après tout, elle n'en valait pas la peine, de toute manière, mais il lui envoya quand même un de ses regards-de-glace-made-by-the-malfoy-family.

°_Bon, je sais pas pourquoi je me tire pas. Je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de siiiiiiiiiii extraordinaire dans un endroit dont même des moldus normalement constitués ne voudrait pas !_

…

…

_En plus pour qui elle se prend !_

_Les insultes, je les accepte que venant de Potter, lui au moins, pendant qu'il m'insulte, je peux le reluquer, parce qu'elle, elle est pas terrible !_

…

…

…

_Est-ce que j'ai dit que je reluquais Potter pendant qu'il m'insultait ?_

…

…

_Nooooooooooooon, bien sûr, que je suis bête, je l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensé !_

…

_Je l'ai pensé ?_

…

_Nooooooooooon, bien sûr que non, vous avez juste été victimes d'une illusion !°_

Malheureusement, Draco n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensés, car ils venaient d'entrer dans l'immondice dans lequel il allait vivre, oui car maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait y vivre dans son squat.

Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

Et bien, c'était simple. Devant lui s'étalait un hall, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, parfait, avec un sol en marbre blanc veiné de noir. Au milieu il y avait, non pas un escalier °_et puis quoi encore, on est pas chez les moldus !°_, mais 2 petites plateformes, d'environ 2 mètres de diamètre, et 10 centimètres d'épaisseur, diffusant une douce lumière bleue-violette ;c'était un nouveau système qui permettait de monter plusieurs étages sans être fatigué et qui était extrêmement sûr et rapide. Il y avait ensuite une porte qui était la porte de l'appartement du concierge si on en croyait ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la porte.

Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, c'est pourquoi, un jeune homme d'environ 27 ans, les cheveux blond foncés, les yeux caramels et un corps _° hmmm……°,_sorti de la porte, mais Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit le concierge, en général, les concierges sont vieux et tous rabougris, en gros, à l'antithèse du beau blond !

« Ah, Lavande, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » dit le beau blond en faisant la bise à Brown.

« Toi aussi, Brian »

« Alors t'es là pour l'appart' du 3° ? »

« oui, d'ailleurs je te présente Draco Malfoy, peut-être un de tes futurs propriétaires »

« enchanté, M.malfoy, dit il en lui faisant un grand sourire chaleureux et en lui serrant la main

« de même, M. … … Brian, répondit Draco avec un sourire enjoleur-séducteur, celui qui les fait toutes et tous craquer, le sourire n°7!

Et, il vit, pour son plus grand bonheur Brian rougir comme une collégienne et se tourner précipitamment vers Brown.

« Euh… je vais vous chercher les clés »

« D'accord, tu nous rejoins en haut? »

« oui, oui » ajouta t il précipitamment en fuyant

« Et bien, Malfoy tu lui fais de l'effet à se que je voie ». Dit Brown, en se tournant vers Draco et l'amenant vers une des plateformes lumineuses.

« Peut-être bien mais je me souviens vraiment pas de vous avoir permis de me tutoyer ! »

« Oh, Malfoy, je t'en pris on était ensemble à Poudlard, c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas ! »

« mais je ne TE connais pas Brown, néanmoins, j'accepte de te tutoyer et que tu en fasse autant »

« C'est vraiment trop aimable à toi », dit-elle, sarcastique

« je sais, je sais… » dit-il, en riant légèrement, ben oui, légèrement parce que c'est un Malfoy, s'agirait pas de l'oublier!

« Bon, ben si tu le sais, ça va alors. »

« Et sinon, si tu m'expliquait le pourquoi du comment de mon futur "squat"… »

« Oh, euh…et bien, c'est Harry qui a eut l'idée… »

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? »demanda-t-il, incrédule

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« non, rien…Vas-y continue. »

« Oui, donc comme je le disais, c'est Harry qui a eu l'idée de construire un immeuble pour sorciers cherchant un peu de calme. Et en toute logique, il a construit son immeuble, puis il l'a cacher en lui donnant l'allure d'un immeuble délabré moldu. »

« C'est lui qui l'a construit ? je savais pas qu'il était architecte, plombier, maçon… »

« Oh non, bien sûr! Il l'a construit avec la magie. »

« Tout seul? »

« Oui, tout seul, mais presque personne n'est au courant. »

« Mais, je croyais qu'il s'en foutait du monde maintenant? Et qu'il ne faisait plus qu'écrire. »

« Ca, c'est le Harry de maintenant, mais cet immeuble il l'a construit bien avant le combat final, il l'a commencé l'été avant qu'on entre en 7°, je crois »

« Me voilà ! » A cette phrase, Draco avait fait un bond, tant il était absorbé par ce que lui disait Brown.Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, le petit Brian ..

« Non mais ça va pas » Draco passa les mains dans ses cheveu et vit Brian suivre son mouvement des yeux « fais attention ,tu m'as fais peur » quoi il n'était pas peureux et puis _et alors je suis pas un gryffondor moi ! voyant que Lavande n'avait pas bougeait d'un centimètre_

« Euh…désolé » tenta Brian

« Bon je te pardonne, mais c'est parce uniquement si tu dîne avec moi ce soir! »

Brian lui fit un petit sourire en acquiescant trop ému, et se tourna vers Brown pour lui donner les clés; après lui avoir dit de les déposer chez lui avant de partir, il partit non sans fixer l'heure avec Draco

Brown ouvrit la porte en parlant pour ne rien dire de spécial, pour meubler le silence, mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait le salon qui était, pour l'instant, il fallait l'avouer, pas terrible, ben il était vide aussi, mais s'il regardait juste la forme et l'éclairage, c'était parfait, la pièce était légèrement arrondie et il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Puis il explora toutes les pièces et sa préférée était sans nul doute la salle de bain, avec son bain qui fait jacuzzi et où on pouvait rentrer à 2 sans être sérés avec sa douche qui faisait tous les massages imaginables et possibles, avec le lavabo entouré de miroirs et de spots lumineux qui faisaient penser aux tables de maquillage des loges de stars, avec les fresques aux murs représentants tantôt des sirènes, tantôt des dauphins, sans oublier que le tout était en marbre !

C'était décidé, il allait vivre ici, de toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Bon, je le prends, dit-il à Brown qui l'attendait dans le salon »

« Parfait, tu veux passer payer tout de suite où demain matin ? »

« J'irai demain, le temps que je cherche du mobilier et que je range mes affaires …que je dîne » rajouta t il avec un clin d'oeil

« D'accord, je comprends »

« Et sinon, il y a qui parmi mais voisins célèbres ? »

« Ah, je l'attendais celle là, lui avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin, alors il y a Stefan Simons, le chanteur des Apollon's boys, et…euh…ah oui, Marc Wallcroft…je suppose que tu le connais pas vu que t'étais pas là pendant un petit bout de tempsvoyant la tête de Draco, elle se dit qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle allait tout devoir lui expliquer. c'était trop bien !Alors c'est un acteur qu'on a découvert il y a 4 ans environ, il a joué dans _la_ _lueur maudite_, d'ailleurs, ce film est gé-ni-al, il faut absolument que tu le voie, enfin, bon, je m'égare…qui est-ce qu'il y a d'autre de célèbre ? Oh je suis désolée mais je connais pas tout le monde, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il vienne ici, y a pas de moyens de savoir qui y habite !petit rire pas vraiment gracieux Ah, suis-je bête ? »

°_oui!°_

« J'allais oublier le plus important, celui sans qui on ne serait pas là, Harry Potter!

« Potter ? Il habite ici ? »

« Et oui »

« Mais, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il fuyait le monde sorcier et le luxe »

« T'as raison, mais là il est un peu… obligé »

« Obligé ? Par qui ? par quoi ? »

« Et bien, quand il était sur son lit de mourant, Ron, lui a fait promettre de vivre heureux sur les terres de ses parents. Malheureusement, il n'a pas respecté les 2 parts du marché_. » _

draco remarque que Lavande avait les yeux voilés, par le chagrin sûrement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était triste. Pour qui ? Pour Lavande ? Pour Harry ?

Mystéres et boules de gomme **_(ndS :oooh, que c'est drôle !)_**

Puis, Lavande partit, après lui avoir remis les clés afin qu'il puisse encore un peu admirer son "futur chez lui", car elle avait un rendez-vous et que "elle, contrairement à d'autres, elle avait pour habitude d'arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous ".

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de passer la porte, Draco lui demanda une dernière chose, là où habitait Potter.

Pas qu'il se soucie de son bien être ou quoi que ce soit…

…

…

Mais

…

…

il devait lui présenter ses excuses

…

…

…

Direction le 4°, appartement G1

HHH

Harry était assis tapant son nouveau chapitre , il était pleinement dans son travail , c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu être écrivain : écrire la vie qu'il n'a pas eu .Puis la tristesse a pris le dessus et ses personnages se retrouvait tous dans des situation sans issues ou les morts se succédait.

_ça me rappelle quelqu'un pensa t il amèrement_

Il ne faisait pas exprès , mais ça le faisait se sentir bien , il avait beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre , ses meilleurs amis mais il bénissait son étoile des fois pour l'avoir empêcher de trouver l'amour , qui sait ce que la personne aurait du endurer. Ginny ..il ne l'a pas vraiment aimé, c'était à la manière de cho , un béguin, une illusion.Elle avait beaucoup pleurer lui avait reprocher de tout gâcher , qu'ils était fait l'un pour l'autre...

_°Ginny ne sais pas ce qu'est être fait l'un pour l'autre , **ils** était fait l'un pour l'autre , dès leur premier regard quand il a essayé des l'impressionné avec son sort sur croutard et qu'elle a commencé à étaler sa connaissance..°_

Harry fut coupé par la sonnerie.

_°Blaise ° grogna t il_

il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence

« bien » dit Harry

« euh bonjour » commença Draco

Et paf la porte se referma sous son nez.

_° Non mais comment ose t'il °_

« Je veux te voir » cria Draco

il re sonna , Harry re ouvrit

« et bien voilà tu m'as vu » dit il au bout d'un moment

et referma aussi rapidement sur..le pied de Draco

« aie »

Draco attrapa la porte . Et c'est ainsi que Harry et lui se retrouver à tirer/pousser la porte

«lâche la porte »

«nan je veux te parler , je veux m'excuser »

Sous le coup de la surprise Harry lâcha la porte et Draco en profita pour rentrer.

« bien maintenant on parle »

Harry lui tourna le dos et partit

« hey »

Draco s'installa sur le canapé , son pied lui faisait terriblement mal , contre toute attente Harry revint une pommade à la main

« Mer.. » Draco ne pus finir son mot que Harry le lui balança sans douceur

« bon je t'écoute » dit Harry en prenant un verra de vin et en s'asseyant

« tu pourrais au moins m'en proposer ! »

Harry le regarda cligna des yeux et ne répondit pas

« bon ok .. » draco inspira « je suis désolé Potter , je suis coupé du monde sorcier depuis un bon moment et je ne savais rien à part que tu as gagné la guerre , c'était pas de la méchanceté , je m'attendais à ce que trouver tout le monde vivant , et surtout eux »

Harry resta un moment en l'observant minutieusement , Draco pensa qu'il ressemblait à Dumbledore avec cette expression

« c'est blaise qui t'as demandé de me présenté des excuses ? »

« non c'est moi , et humm je voudrai me faire pardonner »

« Pas la peine »

Et Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte . Draco s'en moqua et préféra inspecter les lieux , le cendrier était plein et les bouteilles de vins libres traînait partout. il n'y avait donc que ça qui restait de Harry Potter le survivant ,l'espoir du monde sorcier , une suite de bouteilles vides.

« qu'est qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry agacer de voir Draco plongeait dans ses pensée « j'ai un chapitre à finir »

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, les yeux d'un tueur , c'est tous ce qu'il voyait pas une once d'innocence ne subsistait.

« pourquoi tout ça Potter ? »

Le brun ne bougea pas , le silence s'installa dans la pièce. soudais ses lèvres remuèrent

« pour oublier » murmura t il

Mais Draco l'avait entendu et il comprit que quoiqu'ils disent ,toutes les excuses au mondes ne pouvait enlever ce poids qu'à Harry sur ces épaules.Il se sentit soudainement lâche d'avoir fui cette guerre. il s'avança vers la porte et s'arrêta juste au niveau de Harry

« jamais tu n'oubliera » se contenta t'il de dire

Harry ferma la porte et se laissa tomber , il ne devait pas pleurer , il ne pouvait pas pleurer , pourtant ce que lui avait dit Draco était vrai : jamais il n'oublierai.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Et c'est donc à ce moment là ou j'ai dit ,non mai je suis une Malfoy vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Draco dînait juste avec Brian .Il n'avait pas laisse le jeune homme placer un mot , son entrevue avec Harry l'avait retourner alors il avait besoin d'en faire trop .

« et vous parlez moi de vous »

il fallait pas exagérer 2 h a parler de lui c'était bien mais bon il fallait pas non plus avoir une réputation d'égoïste . Brian commença alors de parler mais Draco décrocha en effet Blaise venait de rentrer dans le restaurant accompagné de Harry

« hey Blaise » il avait envi de rajouter Harry ! mais il était trop jeune pour mourir

Blaise me fit un énorme sourire et échangea quelque mot avec Harry .

« Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous » proposa Draco en croisant les doigts

« bien sur » dit Blaise

Je me tournai vers Brian pour avoir son avis non pas que je m'en préoccupe mais pour paraître poli..Et quel fut pas ma surprise de le voir dévisageai Potter

« H..Harry P .Potter » bégaya t il

Harry haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« j'adore vos écrits , vraiment c'est divin et puis je vous admire beaucoup et.. » le jeune homme devint rouge à force de brasser de l'air

_°hey je suis une styliste renommé et il a pas eu cette réaction avec moi..bon ok il a sauvé le monde mais bon ° _

Blaise gloussa et donna un coup de coude à Harry.Brian ne le lâchait pas des yeux

« Tu fais toujours autant d'effet »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la relation entre blaise et Harry ,visiblement ils était proche

Après deux évanouissement des serveuse venant prendre la commande et une crise de nerf du grand Potter , il purent finir de dîner

« délicieux » commenta Draco

« absolument divin » rajouta Brian sans lâcher Harry des yeux

« Très bon » se contenta de dire blaise surveillant Harry qui allait exploser

« Tsss j'ai trouver ça immonde » le dit Harry à cran

Draco fronça les sourcilles il arrive vraiment pas à se faire au nouveau Harry

« On prend un verre chez moi ? » proposa t il

Ils acquiescerent à part Harry trop occupé fusillai du regard les gens du restaurant qui voulait voir le survivant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry regardait un tableau de l'appartement de Draco , il s'était rapidement installé , il n'y avait pas à dire la magie avait son utilité. Il aimait bien le tableau de Malfoy , il lui rappelait Poudlard , lui n'en avait pas , il aimait trop le calme pour voir des choses s'agiter mais il n'en reste qu'il appréciait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise , qui apparemment avait jeté son dévolu sur e jeune Brian , il savait que Blaise espérait quelque chose de lui , quelque chose qui dépassait l'amitié ,mais il n'en était pas capable et il n'était pas du tout jaloux. contre toute attente,Draco s'approcha de lui.

« Tu aime ? » demanda Malfoy

Harry hocha la tête

« cela me rappelle Poudlard » continua Draco

nouveau silence

« je vois c'est le genre de conversation ou il n'y a que moi qui parle et qui me répond j'ai l'habitude de parler pour deux»

Draco contempla Harry qui semblait réfléchir

« d'un côté je ne veux pas oublier » dit tout simplement Harry

Il leva la main vers le tableau comme pour le caresser et il ferma les yeux ,Draco retint son souffle.

« ce cœur qui pleurent sur eux… c'est tous ce qu'il me reste » continua le brun

Il semblait à Draco que son coeur allait exploser , comme si il ressentait la souffrance de Harry et soudain il se rappela , du Trio , Harry en plein milieu Weasley et Granger à côté à se chamailler.Weasley à qui Harry lui avait préféré en première année malgré toute sa prestance , Granger qui était la première en tout et qui répondait à toute les question dans chaque cours ,son insatiabilité d'apprendre Et enfin leur regard complice du matin aux soirs comme pour se dire qu'il serait toujours là les uns pour les autres . Sans s'en rendre compte ,il avait les larmes aux yeux , bien sur il les haïssait , mais il faisait partie de sa vie et il se rendait compte qu'il aurait aimé voir Hermione bouquinait une dernière fois ou même Weasley voler sur son balai.Draco se rendit compte aussi que l'appartement était trop silencieux

Brian et Blaise avait arrêtait de parler et il les regardait.

Draco avait sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et en croisant son regard il comprit que leur pensée allait à granger et à Weasley.

« Bon on y va » dit rapidement Blaise qui n'aimait vraiment pas la proximité de Draco et de Harry

« oui il est tard » rajouta poliment Brian en se levant

Harry hocha la tête

_° noon !° pleurnicha Draco °je veux que Harry reste°_

Le dit Harry se dirigea vers la porte comme tous les invités .

« merci Draco c'était très bien » dit Blaise

« à une prochaine fois » continua Brian

Et Harry passa sans le moindre mot , sous le regard stupéfait de Draco

_°Hey on vient de partager un moment super fort tous les deux il doit me tomber dans les bras° pensa Draco ° ou du moins me remerciait les larmes aux yeux° concéda t'il toujours très lucide_

c'est donc dans de mornes pensée que ce fini la soirée pour Draco

''

:vous avez bien sûr reconnu la chanson "Kylie" d'Aksent, bon vous allez me dire que là c'est pas Kylie mais Harry, et b1 moi je vous réponds que je suis l'auteur et que j'ai décidé que dans le monde cette chanson est chantée par les _Apollon's boys _et qu'elle s'appelle _Harry._

''

_Voilà , il devait être plus court mais vu que mes update ne sont pas sympa …un commentaire ? moi je dirais vive les review ! Je vous embrasse !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteuzes: _**Darla et Sélène

**_Rating:_** R ,M (les enfant au dodo !)

**_Genre:_**OOC, Romance , et humour bien sur !

**_Pairing:_** HPDM

**Petites indications:**

_°bla bla bla°_:pensées

"bla bla bla":paroles

**_(ndS :blabla) :_**quand Sélène se tape l'incruste

**_(ndD :blabla) :_**quand Darla se tape l'incruste

Que dire à part excuser moi ? j'espère qu'on m'en veut pas de l'énorme retard que j'ai et qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs ! je dédicace ce chapitre a Milena que je plante honteusement à chacun de nos rendez vous , j'en profite donc du fait que je soi cloué au lit pour faire cette update.

Rar's

**ano** : merci ! ce change un Draco attendrissant c'est beaucoup mieux à mes yeux bisou

**yohina** : coucou ! moi aussi j'aime beaucoup blaise c'est un personnage qui laisse beaucoup place à l'imagination je trouve ne t'inquiète pas c'est un happy ending ..enfin ce qui se rapproche le plus selon l'etat de Harry.bonne lecture !

**mimi** : merci pour les compliment et désolé pour l'attente j'espère que tu aimera !

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

_**Mon Hero**_

_Ma vie est pourrie _

Draco Malfoy n'était pas très content attablés avec une bande d'hypocrite , enfin il parait qu'ils sont eux aussi styliste mais il n'aimait vraiment pas les hommes qui ont la gay attitude

« aaaaaaaaahhh mon cccchouu »

comme cette folle , si il lui remet la main aux bijoux de famille c'est l'avakadaverisation assurée !

« Non mais vous comprenez pas le marron st à la mode ,non mais vous vous rendez compte »

°_I need a Hero pensa Draco ironiquement°_

Son Hero n'était plus ce qu'il était , ils ne s'était pas sauvé lui-même , Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui faisait de la peine ? était ce parce qu'il avait connu le Harry de Poudlard ? Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait su que Harry était d'une pureté incomparable , il le blâmait d'être toujours aussi entier et niai après avoir survécu à Voldemort 2 ou 3 fois pendant sa scolarité

°_St Potter dans sa bulle Rose à la con°_

Il fallait qu'il revienne à la charge , il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça .Pourquoi lui direz vous ? Parce que Harry était l'homme de sa vie

° _..je suis vraiment un romantique à la con moi aussi°_

Vous n'avez jamais eu la sensation que votre vie ne serait rien mais vraiment rien , si une personne n'avait pas existait

_°Vous me direz oui Potter a sauvé le monde , mais moi il m'a aussi sauvé à sa façon°_

S'il n'avait pas été là personne ne l'aurait stoppé à Poudlard , personne ne lui aurait mieux fait comprendre que Le bien c'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le croit ,et qu'on pouvait un fichu samaritain et faire rêver ,et merlin sait qu'il avait rêvée de Potter

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez alors ? »

« Hein ? » répondit très intelligemment Draco

« Non mais quel insolent , vous n'avez rien écouter » dit euhhh l'homme ..la femme

_° le truc° trancha Draco_

« tout ça parce qu'il est beau comme un ange qu'il se croit tout permis , ah les américains ! quel manque d'éducation » continua le truc

« bon bah choisissez une raison c'est parce que je suis beau comme un dieu, venant d'Amérique ou que mon père ne m'a pas éduqué » Dit Draco a bout de nerf

Il entendit un cri étouffé et une chaise qui tombe part terre et des bruits de talons

« Et les talons compensé c'est passé de mode bibiche ! » cria une dernière fois Draco bel et bien énervé

Il se demanda soudain est ce que tout les stylistes sont Homo ou non, parce que là bonjours le cliché !

Il se leva et disparut de cet endroit

HHHHHHHHHHHH

_No the magazine of the man who knows_

Draco prit le magazine incognito Il avait une réputation à tenir et se retrouver avec un ce torchon la ternit ..mais les hommes sont tellement beau dedans et il était franchement en manque pur et simple . Soudain son regard est attiré par un jeune homme brun habillé d'un long manteau noir et avec des lunette ..Harry Potter

« Potter » cria t'il

ce dernier se retourne et continu son chemin sans l'attendre .C'est don Draco qui part en courant le rejoindre.Et pendant ce temps là dans sa tête Draco se demandait ce qu'i l foutait ? de quo va-t-il l lui parlait puis enfin _quel corps de rêve ! _

« ça va ? » demanda t il enfin à son niveau , il se recut un regard noir

_Draco Malfoy oscar de l'imbécillité pensa Draco , je voudrai remerciai ma mère mon père sans qui je serai pas là aujourd'hui.._

Draco remarque que Harry s'était arrêtait

Deux jeune homme était d'en menacer un autre , Harry sans réfléchir se précipita. Draco sourit , ça s'était le Potter qu'il connaissait.En un coup de baguette les agresseur se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la rue

« Merci , je ne sais pas comment vous remerciai » Disait le jeune homme avant de voir la cicatrice « vous êtes.. »

mais Harry s'éloigna avant d'entendre la fameuse suite et les cris , mais le jeune homme lui retint la main

« peu importe qui vous êtes merci c'est tout »

Et quelque chose de rare Draco vit dans les yeux de Harry se rallumer de la fameuse étincelle.Quel étincelle me dirait vous mais celle d'humanité.Ils continuèrent

« tu peux pas t'en empêcher quand même de les sauver hein ? »

Harry ne releva pas et continua à marcher mais restant a niveau de Malfoy signe qu'il écoutait

« Je suppose que ça fait partie de ton charme , pas que t'en est » se reprit il en voyant le sourire ironique d'Harry.Ils arrivait enfin devant leur immeuble

« Dis tu peux parler pendant combien temps comme ça ? » dit enfin Harry

« Il parle » rétorqua Draco en agitant les bras comme un zombie

« il t'emmerde »

« oh qu'il est méchant , n'empêche il est génial cet immeuble tu as bien fait »

« Je voulais construire quelque chose pour mettre à l'abris tout les gens que j'aime » soupira t il dans l'ascenseur

« déçu donc que j'y habite »

« Pas plus qu'un autre »

_ouch ça fait mal je suis donc comme les autres_

« Ravi » dit il l en prenant une voix traînante rappelant Poudlard

Il vit Harry sursauté , ah bah oui lui aussi il sait être désagréable , il l'impressionne pas avec ses airs.Harry le fixait étrangement

« Non mais Potter pourquoi tu fais tout ça , tu crois donné comme impression , ça t'amuse de faire ton brun ténébreux avec tes grand air de survivant à la con et de roi du monde à la con avec ses drames à la cons tu sais quoi Potter tu as de grave problèmes je sais mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme ça » s'emporta le jeune homme

Draco le prit par les épaules

« Je veux t'aider tu sais,mais je peux pas le faire seul »

Il remarqua enfin que le brun avait les larmes aux yeux , il ressembla alors soudain au petit garçon rentrant chez madame guipure. Harry lui caressa la joue

« depuis quand tu lis des magasines érotiques ?» demanda t il contre tout attente

Ils arrivèrent au bon étage et Draco sortit. Et regarda une dernière fois

« Si tu es en manque tu sais ou me trouver ! » dit simplement Harry pendant que les portes se refermait Draco écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcilles.il ne comprenait décidément rien à se gars.il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard parce que là tout de suite Il voulait Dormir un Potter ça fatigue ! Il s'endormit avec des images de Harry

_chouette me voilà Pottermaniaque pensa t'il en souriant_

HHHH

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher e penser à ce qui c'était passé avec Draco.Le blond telle une tornade avait tout balayé sur son passage

_flash back _

_« voilà je l'ai fini » _

_« Merveilleux monsieur Potter notre maison d'édition est si fière de publier vos livre , on est touché.. »_

_« C'est bon maintenant prenez le et partez »_

_« La fin est heureuse ? » demanda la jeune femme en lisant les notes du livre surprise que tous les protagonistes ne meurt pas_

_« Oui »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Simple changement d'humeur »_

_Harry était agacé de la question il s'était précipité vers son ordinateur après sa rencontre avec Malfoy et décida de réécrire la fin d'une autre manière_

_fin du flash back_

Peut-êre y avait t'il de l'espoir pour lui ? Ne regardant dans les yeux gris , il eut envie d y croire. Le blond était indéniablement énervant

_non Zabini est enervant, Malfoy est à la fois plus ou moins et…_

Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du Sofa .Assis fixant le plafond , Harry se demanda soudainement à quoi rimait tout ça ? Si il était devenu ami avec Malfoy serait il mort à la place de Ron , aurait il mieux supporter sa perte. Harry se leva soudainement decidé à écrire l'histoire qui aurait pu se dérouler si il avait accepter la main du blond

HHH

« Monsieur Malfoy qu'est ce qui vous a donnée l envie de surpasser votre réputation d'aller de l avant car il faut bien le dire vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle ! »

« je Sais , je dirait tout d'abord merci au gens autour de moi qui ont la force et le courage de me soutenir , et puis je me remercie aussi moi-même eh bien oui on est pas mieux servi que par sois même »

L'interview commencer à l'énerver , en plus il allait être en retard pour voir Snape .

« bien et je vous remercie encore Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco hocha la tête et partit en trombe.il ne comprenait pas le malaise de Potter et il avait besoin de quelqu'un proche de lui. L'ironie c'est que les personnes les plus proches du survivant après la guerre , c'était des serpentard . Le professeur de potion avait aidé le survivant dans sa recherche d'hocruxes , notamment grâce à son rôle d'espion renforcée. Le blond imaginait non sans mal le duo pendant la guerre

_L'Abominable Maitre de Potion : Pottttttter vous êtes pire que James votre père quel bon a rien des bon à rien a rien , il ne vous manque que une jambe tout le monde peut marcher avec une seule_

_le Merveilleux Sauveur : espèce de batard graisseux je suis gravement blesse , tu devrait me donner une potion si tu veux pas finir en chocogrenouille_

_L'A.M.P : vous me faites pas peur _

_Le M.S :vous non plus _

_s'en suivit une bagarre mais il y avait non loin de là.._

_Voldy :c'est pas fini ce boucan , toi severus mon..pan_

_avada kedavra de potter et reprise de la bagarre comme si de rien n'était _

_Le M.S :pour qui il se prend vraiment_

Draco se dit qu'il était bon pour l'asile , il manquait plus qu'un scénario avec comme prince charmant Potter et comme princesse lui et c'est le pompon

_Il était une fois_

« STOP ! »

« vous parlez tout seul Draco ? »

Severus Snape se tenait là , il était devenu le directeur de Poudlard malgré maintes protestation mais Mc Gonagal morte , il devenait automatiquement le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle.

_après Potter bien sur_

L'homme n'avait pas changé , comme si le guerre n'avait eu aucune impact sur lui.Pourtant Draco avait apprit que les blessures physique n'était pas les plus grande.Le brun était le dernier de sa génération , d'une certaine manière c'était lui le survivant , il avait survécu à tout le monde , il n'avait plus personne pour partager ces souvenirs.

« entrons »

_L'antre du directeur pensa Draco_

Il fut surpris de trouver énormément de photo , les spectres de sa vie , il regarda la photo de Poudlard de l'époque et aucune personne présente n'était vivante de nos jour.Il s'arrêta devant une photo des maraudeurs avec Lily Evans , enfin une rousse qu'il pense être Lily Evans.

« oh vous savez on s'y habitue Draco et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'était populaire à poudlard , la solitude faisait partie de mon destin »

Le jeune homme étonné de voir le maître de potion si célèbre pour sa froideur se confier à lui, acquiesça tout de même.

« Que veux tu Draco ? »

« Raconter moi tout ce que vous avez appris sur Harry Potter pendant la guerre »

HHH

Alors vous avez aimé ? il est plus long cette fois rendez vous dans un mois ! bise a tous


End file.
